Untitled Law x Oc
by just another mythical creature
Summary: There isn't really a summary for this yet, it's my first story Chapter 2 isn't fully written but will be soon. Please Read and review/ even suggest. It is Law x Oc, also she will have some powers, won't be weak minded and another surprise. :) (title coming soon, any ideas?)


_UPDATED: official first chapter :) -Sorry that there isn't much information on my story I'll be updating it soon, i just wanted to get it started. You can say whatever you like about it, i'll receive it as helpful criticism or use of good ideas. So R & R away. (I had my friend read through this and i found it funny that the first thing that she said after she was down was that " You are not supposed to capitalize the word, Fuck." with such a straight face. - i wasn't receiving the words that she said at the time in the use of being a cuss. :P )_

First Chapter

_Her POV:_

She took a sip of her rum than slammed her head against the bar counter and groaned. She had been sitting there for over 3 hours and she still wasn't drunk enough, AND her back hurt, a lot. The bar stools were definitely not comfortable, even if they spun, (which only entertained her for the first 20 minutes that she was there). Truthfully, she was only on her twelfth glass, and was sadly very good at holding her alcohol. She lifted her head and raised her glass motioning to the bartender for another refill. Oh, how she just wanted to go back to bed. But, she couldn't do that now could she.

"Damn landlord," She muttered, "He's gonna pay. Dearly!" Growling on the last word, she tipped her glass to her lips and tried to collect any of the remaining rum. Thinking back to why she was in such a foul mood at 2am in some shabby hotel's bar when she was paying for her own crummy apartment.

_She woke up with a big groan, her internal clock telling her that it was about 11:27pm. _

_"Damn it, who the fuck would talk this damn loud so late at night." She began to roll out of her bed standing up. "Whoever it is, they woke ME up and are definitely going to pay for it." She grabbed her hoody and began to walk to her apartment door when she suddenly stopped in the middle of reaching to open the door. She could recognize her landlord's voice among a few others. "Why is that anti-social jackass talking to someone at this hour and right in front of my damn door too?" She seethed. `I already told him when I paid for this place four days ago that I didn't appreciate to be bothered.' She was about to bang open the door but realized that there was something wrong with her landlord's current conversation. When she looked out of the small window beside the door, she realized that her landlord was bargaining with a group of marines about the profit he'd get for helping them find **her. **"Shit, that jackass." She was defiantly pissed now, but was too tired to get into a fight at the moment. So, she opted to turn around and silently grab a few of her more important possessions. She decided to tie her black hoodie around her waist first before she tied her Katana onto her back with its purple sash and then put on her thigh pouch with her Kunai and Shurikans inside (yes, ninja tools). Then she secured some money in her pocket, put on her mother's necklace, and then tied her black bandana on to her arm before jumping onto the window ledge and pulling herself up onto the roof. After bearing her surroundings, she found what she was looking for and jumped off the roof landing on the ground three stories bellow._

That was just about how she ended up in this shabby hotel's bar. Why she decided to come here was beside her. Probably, because it seemed- and was- cheap and secluded from the rest of the small town. "Gaaa, Marines are soo annoyingly persistent." She looked up at the clock on the far wall showing that an hour and a half had passed meaning that is was 3:32 am and that it was time for another, well needed drink of rum. Just when she was motioning once again to the bartender for another drink, the doors opened showing a group of pirates, she guessed, that had probably just arrived at the island. Most of them were dressed in white jumpsuits besides a very large man, a polar bear, and the guy in front that wore a fuzzy white hat and carried a long sword, which she assumed to be the captain. '…wait a polar bear. Well, I guess we are in the end of the grand line, not like that's the strangest thing I've ever seen anyways.' The group headed to the far corner of the bar and ordered their drinks, probably exhausted from their journey. 'Good, as long as they don't bother me, though a fight might be good just about now. I'm still pretty pissed off about what that ass of a landlord did.' "What a jerk." She murmured and just as the words had left her mouth, a large burly man stumbled over to her from one of the few tables with people. 'Oh, great a drunk, well this should be fun.'

"Well, Hello there little miss." He began to caress her arm. "Would you like to join me and my fella's over ther-" She quickly spun around her chair and grabbed at the man's throat blocking his airway. "You know, _sirr_, your timing is absolutely impeccable." She released him and raised from her seat as he stumbled back into the table behind him "You little Bitch" he spat up at her. 'Yes, she was going to have a great deal of fun with him. "Oh, am I now. Well, won't it be embarrassing for you to be killed off by some "little bitch"." She knew that she was probably smiling quite sadistically by now, but she was becoming too excited to care. All that she could think about was tearing right through this man's chest cavity and squeezing his heart within her hands. She grabbed a Kunai from her thigh and lunged at the man with great speed and started slashing at his face. He would try to lash out at her, but she dodged too quickly for him to land a single blow on her. After ten minutes she began to become bored since the man had already gone unconscious five minutes ago. So she thrust her hand deep into the man's now torn up chest cavity, which now matched his face, and forcefully pulled out his heart ending the man's pitiful life. The now useless heart's beating slowly started to fade away along with her adrenaline. After wiping her Kunai of any remaining blood off onto the now dead man's torn pants she stood up and noticed the feeling of someone watching her. Though the thought wasn't strange after what she had done she felt as though she needed to lash out anyways. So, she quickly turned her head in the direction of the pirates and spat out "What you looking at?" She glared at the man that had been staring at her so intensely searching for any signs behind that stupid smirk, he had on. It seemed as though he'd seen that type of scene occur every day from the way that he was looking at her. Though on the other hand, his crew seemed like they were going to hurl or something from the sight of her covered in so much blood and a now dead man's heart in her hand. "Just merely observing" he said. "Tsk, whatever" she dropped the man's heart turned around, paid for her rum(s) and left for her room finally feeling able to sleep once again. Her skin was really starting to feel sticky for the amount of blood that she was coated in and she really hoped that she could get most of the blood stains out of her clothes in time. Once she got to her room, she went straight to her shower to rid herself of any blood that coated her skin. Once that was done, she defiantly was going to bed. After her night, she was exhausted. Satisfied, from killing that pitiful excuse of a man, but exhausted.


End file.
